Tea Flavored Candies
by Juketsu No Kimi
Summary: Gabriel is head over heels in love with sam, has been since they grew up. though crowley has been his main bully, will he be able to live with himself if he makes a deal with his own personal devil? Highschool AU!


(AN: SORRY for not updating, but i have other fics to update now. i hope this will settle for right now. this was supposed to be a sabriel one, but depending on if you ask me, i might keep it crowley/gabriel. so reviews are nice, now read the smutxD)

* * *

It was another dreadful day at school, though gabriel was sitting at his usual lunch table. His only friend in school, sam, was busy sitting at another tale with his girlfriend, jessica. Sure she was pretty and smart, but gabriel couldnt help but feel jealous of her. of how close she got to sam, His sam. Sure he was gay and in the closet about it, but he tried dating girls, something to get his mind off of sam. but nothing worked. he ate his candy, looking away from sam. "and how are we doing today gabriella?" crowley asked as he sat down next to him. gabriel sighed, hating crowley with a passion, mainly because he was his bully. "what do you want?" gabriel asked. " nothing, just bored and wanted to play with my little chew toy." crowley said as he saw sam with jessica. " why isnt moose with you?" he asked. "jessica thinks that he needs to spend more time with her and not with me." gabriel said as he finished his candy bar. crowley saw the anger in his eyes, smirking a bit. "tell you what, afterschool, meet me by the library. and if your late-" " ill get beaten to a pulp." gabirel muttered, looking at crowley. crowley messed up his hair before walking away,gabriel looking down at the table. the bell rang and gabriel got up, throwing his trash away and going to his last class, avoiding sam.

* * *

Sam looked up at gabriel, finding it odd that he didnt walk with him to class. " so ill see you tonight." jessica said, breaking sam from his thoughts. " im sorry, what?" she rolled her eyes, smiling. " you goof, just meet me at my house at 8" she said as she walked away. sam grabbed his bag and headed to his class. " theres my moose!" crowley yelled as soon as he walked in the classroom. unfortunatley he had to sit next to him in this class, so he just sighed. " you still sad that gabriella isnt in your class?" crowley teased. "shut up crowley. and why were you sitting next to him at lunch anyways?" " oh just for fun" he smirked as the bell rang. " sure, just dont hurt ." sam said angrly, taking out his notes for the day. in the middle of class, sam looked down at his phone, seeing a text from gabriel. " not feeling too good, im heading home early." crowley looked over at the text, sighing. as soon as the bell rang for class to end, crowley quickly left.

* * *

gabriel stood outside of the library, seeing crowley walk up to him. " did you lie to moose about leaving?" he asked, gabriel nodded as he dropped his bag. " lets get this overwith." he mumbled as crowley kicked his chest, knocking gabriel down to his knees. gabriel coughed up blood as crowley kept kicking him. after a few minutes, crowley stopped and sat next to gabriel. " why havent you told moose that your in love with him?" gabriel wiped his mouth, looking up at him. " hes straighter than a ruler. he wouldnt wanna be my friend anyways if i told him that." crowley looked at gabriel carefully, smiling. " i have a proposition for you?" gabriel sat up, looking at him. " why dont you let me fulfill your needs for you?" gabriel rose a brow. " what do you mean?" he asked, seeing crowley sit closer to him. " you want kisses, i can give you kisses. you want hugs, i can definetley give those. you want cuddles, tell me when and where." gabriel gulped a bit."why would i want my bully touching me like that?" he asked. 'if moose doesnt give it to you, i will" he put his face closer to his. " deal?" gabriel looked away from him, thinking how wrong it was. but he needed someone to hold him, someone to just be there. " deal" gabriel said, crowley leaning forward and kissing his lips softly before pulling away. "ill sneak into your room at 8" crowley said as he helped gabriel get up, then walking away, leaving a very confused gabriel. " what did i just agree to?" he whispered.

* * *

Sam got in deans car, dean driving them back to their house. as soon as dean parked, sam got out and went next door,knocking on the door. Gabriels mom answered, looking down at him. " hi sam. gabriels not feeling too good right now." " can i see him?" he asked. " no he doesnt want anybody in his room right now,but ill tell him that you stopped by." she closed the door, leaving sam to walk back to his house, going into his room. he sat down on his bed, texting gabriel. " dude why wont you let me in your room?" it was almost 10 mintues before he got a response. " just dont feel good sammish. go have fun with jess tonight." sam looked at his reply, sighing. " ill cancel, its okay" within a minute, he got a reply. " dude this is supposed to be your 2year anniversery, dont bail because of me." sam sighed, looking out his window, seeing gabriels windows and shades closed, not letting him see into his room. " text me tommorow, mkay?" sam nodded, replying. " yea,feel better" he looked back at the window, before going into his desk, pulling out the present for jess.

* * *

As soon as it was 8, gabriel looked out his window and seeing crowley at the bottom. " wanna pass me a ladder or am i allowed to go through the front?" he chuckled, seeing gabriel throw down a ladder. as soon as he made it up, he sat down on gabriels bed. " why do you wanna do?" gabriel asked. " i figured we could watch a movie,any movie will do." gabriel turned on his tv, setting up the avengers. " do you want water?" he asked, crowley nodded. he walked down to the kitchen, thanking god that his mom had left for work an hour ago. Coming back, he handed crowley the water, sitting down next to him. crowley took off his shoes and his jacket, lying down on his bed. " why?" gabriel asked, looking at him. " why what?" crowley asked. " why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? youve been bullying me since forever ago, youve called me every name there is, you even annouced on the school news that im a gay faggot. so why are you being nice now?" crowley pulled him next to him, moving his hair from his face. "because i want to." he said, kissing his forehead as he watched the movie, holding gabriel close. at first, he was uncomfortable being so close to him. but halfway through, he relaxed his body, curling up to him. "now that wasnt so hard, wasnt it?" gabriel shook his head. after the movie ended, crowley pulled him up and kissed him softly, surprising him. gabriel at first didnt kiss back, but closed his eyes and pretended it was sam, making him kiss him back. after a few minutes of kissing, crowley started kissing down his neck. in gabriels mind, it was sam who was kissing him, but reality caught up to him, opening his eyes and seeing crowley kiss his neck. crowley looked down at him, tilting his head up. " say any name that makes you feel better." gabriel nodded,seeing crowley kissing his neck again. he closed his eyes, letting his moans come out. "s-sam~" he moaned out, holding onto crowley. crowley moved his hand down to gabriels pants, lying gabriel on his back and getting on top of him. " m-more" gabriel mumbled, tearing up a bit. crowley leaned forward, wiping his eyes. " dont cry. i just want to make you feel better. thats all." gabriel nodded as crowley pulled down his pants. once they were on the floor, he looked at gabriels hard on,throbbing behind his boxers. he touched it slightly, making gabriel whimper. " i wanna hear you, dont hold back, got it?" gabriel nodded. crowley pulled down his boxers, though he wasnt looking at his cock. he was seeing all the scars on his thighs. ' d-did i make you do this to yourself?" crowley whispered, gabriel nodded. "just relax love" crowley teased gabriels slit, hearing him cry out. crowley grabbed some lotion from the nightstand, pouring some on his hands and rubbing gabirels cock. gabriel kept his eyes closed, thinking it was sam doing this to him. " s-sam~" he kept moaning, holding onto the bed. crowley rubbed faster, looking down at gabriel. " open your eyes gabriel." gabriel opened his eys, looking up at him. crowley teased his slit again, hearing him cry out loudly. "s-sam" he moaned out as crowley rubbed faster. after a few mintues, gabriel came hard onto his chest,crowley milking him dry, though it just made him harder. " why crowley?" gabriel asked, starting to cry. crowley wiped his hands clean, along with gabriels chest and hips. " why me?" he asked. after a few mintues of silence, crowley lied down next to him, holding onto him, letting him cry on him. " i know sorry wont fix what ive done, but i wanna make it up to you." gabriel looked up at him. " i really wanna make it up to you. let me be the toy that you can use. ill hold you, kiss you, do whatever with." he wiped his eyes. " im being serious gabriel." gabriel nodded, curling up to him, holding him close. " for real?" he asked, crowley nodded. " for real."

* * *

Months passed by and gabriel stopped hanging out with sam so much, mainly because it hurt him to be around his crush. though crowley kept him company in secret, no one suspecting a thing. gabriel had let crowley hold his hand, wrap an arm around his side, hell he even let him kiss him in public,as long as no one from school was around. though gabriel was in love with sam, he was starting to actually like crowley, this nicer version of him. crowley was a little happier that he got to be around gabriel more often now. right now, they were at a movie theater, on a date. gabriel held the tickets, waiting for crowley to get back with the candy. " gabriel?" sam asked, making gabriel look up at him. " hey sammish. hey jessica" " hi gabriel" she muttered. " how are you?" sam asked. " im fine. and yo-" " why dont you wanna hang out with me anymore?" sam interrupted. "i miss you." he said and jess slapped his arm. " lets just go home sam." she said,grabbing his hand. " okay i got the ca..." crowley said, walking up next to gabriel and seeing sam and jess there. " moose...jessica." he muttered, seeing sam glare at him. " what are you doing?" sam asked. " seeing a movie." " gabriel is he hurting you?" gabriel was about to answer, but crowley interrupted. " we're just seeing a movie." he said, lightly pulling gabriels sleeve as they walked away, gabriel stood next to crowley as they walked away. sam watched them walk away, sighing. " lets go sam, its obvious hes moved on from you." she said, pulling sam away.

* * *

inside the theater, crowley wrapped his arm around gabriel, watching the movie. gabriel looked over at crowley, poking his cheek. " hm?" he asked. " i love you" gabriel said, making crowley stunned. " you love me?" he asked, gabriel nodding. " i love you too gabriel." he gently kissed him, gabriel wrapping his arms around his neck. they both pulled away, smiling a bit. gabriel kept his hand on his thigh during the movie. " its time i repay you for how good youve been to me" gabriel whispered in his ear, kissing his neck softly. crowley covered his mouth, keeping his moans muffled as gabriel kissed further down his neck and chest, unbottoning his jeans and pulling his hard cock out. gabriel licked the tip, smearing the precum all over the shaft before deepthroating him. crowley panted heavily into his sweater, holding onto gabriels head, pushing it further down. gabriel hummed a bit after a while, making crowley throw his head back, cumming hard dowm his throat. gabriel swallowed it all, cleaning crowley up and kissing him deeply, letting him taste his own cum. crowley pulled away, smiling a bit. " i love you so much gabriel" gabirel held his hand. " i love you too" he said, both of them holding the other during the movie.


End file.
